Unlike You
by Ollivander'sWandShop
Summary: Phil's best friend, Dan, just came out to him as gay but Phil isn't. Soon though, Phil is questioning that. Phan
1. Chapter 1

Phil was an average guy. He lived in an average home with his older brother Martin, his mom, and his dad. He went to school at Plymouth High as a sophomore. He had gingery hair which he dyed over and the brightest blue eyes. Phil had a girlfriend, Joan, who lived two blocks away. Joan was tall, and had long black hair that had pink streaks in it, and intense green eyes. Her skin was tanned, but not unnaturally so. She and her family went away every vacation chance they had to another exotic place.

Unlike Phil, all of his friends were pretty cool and outgoing. Cleo, Joan's best friend, had come out as lesbian the year before. She had a pixie cut that was dyed a vibrant blue and grey eyes that could glare into your soul. Joan's other friend, Harper, was the president of the glee club and had the most amazing voice. She was petite but fierce and loyal, always willing to go an extra mile for her buddies. Phil's friends included Tyler and Dan. Tyler changed his hair color every other week, going from purple to blue to so blonde it was practically white in a heartbeat. Dan was more like Phil than the others. He had chocolaty brown hair which he straightened every morning and dark brown eyes to match. Dan, like Phil, enjoyed gaming and the internet, choosing to remain alone indoors than outside with the group playing football.

Dan was Phil's best friend. They lived down the street from one another, walking to and from school, complaining about their horrible teachers and the crap load of homework they had to do, and laughing at the day's positives together. Their friends thought they were crazy. In some ways they were. Their idea of a good night's sleep would be going to bed at one in the morning rather than three, and not just on the weekends. They would spend hours indoors until they were so pale they were practically translucent. They were almost never seen without the other. Dan and Phil, Phil and Dan.

Of course, they made time for their other friends. The six of them were one of the tightest friends groups in the school. Phil and Joan were envied by other couples. The two of them got along so well, they almost never fought. They weren't popular, but their little group was well liked.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started off bad. Phil had slept through his alarm, missed breakfast, and forgotten his laptop. Phil raced to the street corner, hoping Dan had waited for him. But Dan was not there and Phil walked to school alone. After being reprimanded by his guidance counselor, Phil showed up late to his first period class, maths. Of course he had forgotten that his history test was today, and, in typical Phil fasion, hadn't studied. Phil spent all of maths avoiding the gaze of his strict teacher while studying for history. His studying techniques needed work though as the test was 50 minutes of hell.

Soon it was time for lunch, and Phil's day had only gotten worse. Joan and Harper had had an argument and while it was stupid, the girls decided to sit apart for the day to cool off steam. Harper left for the table of one of her fellow glee club members and Joan sat with a girl she was doing a project with. Dan never showed up for lunch, and Tyler said he hadn't been in their french class either. That left only Cleo, Phil, and Tyler to sit together. While the three of them usually would have had a great time together, they all were just tired.

Lunch was awkward. The three of them ate in silence, staring down at their food and taking slow bites of the crappy cafeteria food. Phil spent the half hour thinking. About how Joan was doing with her bio partner, about how he had done on his history test, but mostly where Dan was. Usually when he was ill he would message one or more of them in some way bragging or complaining. Today no one had any idea as to where he was. Phil could tell it was on the other's minds too. They kept checking twitter, tumblr, and their messages, looking for any hint as to where Dan had gone.

After lunch Phil suffered through a few more classes, until he was finally released by the 3:30 bell. He plugged in his ipod, blasting Toxic in his ears as he walked home alone. When Phil got home it was to shouting from his mother and brother. It was all in good nature, his mom wanted Martin to bring his girlfriend home. Martin didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her just yet.

"I'm home!" Phil called into the kitchen before running up the stairs, skipping two at a time, to get to his room. He threw his bag onto the floor and pulled his phone out from his pocket. A text from Joan, Tyler, and Harper but nothing from Dan.

PL: **Where were u 2day? we didn't c u at school.**

Phil shot the text off to Dan, hoping he would respond. A few minutes later he was startled by a buzz on his phone and Dan's name popped up on the screen.

DH: **Sry was busy…**

PL:… **.whats that supposed 2 mean?**

DH: **Idk i just couldn't come 2day.**

PL: **And that txt was so helpful. Start up the group chat, then u can explain.**

DH: **Ugh fine.**

Close to ten minutes after Dan said he would explain their group chat there was still word from him. Phil began to worry. What was wrong with him? Dan was one of his closest friends, they told each other everything! What could be so important that he would keep it from Phil. After another half hour of worrying, Phil took matters into his own hands and called Dan. He didn't pick up until the fifth ring, another very un-Dan like thing to do.

"Hey Phil what's up?" Dan's words sounded forced, as though he were nervous.

"Dan, is everything ok? You haven't explained why you weren't in school today and you sound weird." Phil's words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn't that they were rude but he knew that even if Dan had been acting normally he wouldn't have wanted to be dragged out of his comfort zone like this.

"W-what?" Dan stumbled over his words and his voice was high pitched. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was out of school because I was sick stupid." By the last sentence Dan sounded more confident, more like his old self. Phil knew he was lying. Dan would have spammed them on message, twitter, tumblr, just to see how many of the five he could get into trouble. But Phil didn't want to make Dan uncomfortable so he went along with it.

"Oh! That's why. Tyler and I weren't sure what happened because you weren't attempting to earn us detention. You must have been feeling bad. You'll be back tomorrow though, right?" Phil knew that he wasn't a very good liar, and Dan probably saw right through it but that didn't matter.

"Yeah I'll probably be back tomorrow. I have to go now though so bye!" Dan didn't wait for Phil to respond before he hung up. Before he sat down to do his homework, Phil made a list.

 **Very Unlike Dan Things Dan is Doing**

If he's "sick" why didn't he try to get us in trouble all day

Promising to text the group chat but then not

Not picking up the damn phone

STUTTERING

Forced conversations

Hanging up the phone before Phil has the opportunity to say bye

Phil sighed. He still had a crap load of homework to do and it was already dinner time. Upon finishing dinner Phil did half of his homework, telling himself he would do the rest in the morning. He climbed underneath his blue and green bed sheets, and he thought about Dan until he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he had completely forgotten about Dan, almost. Obviously he was acting weird because his mother asked him what was the matter.

"Nothing mum" Phil said dismissively, rolling his eyes.

"You sure baby? Something seems wrong." Phil knew his mother meant well, but he really didn't want to talk right now. He didn't know why he didn't want to talk to his mom, he usually told her everything. Maybe it was just too personal. Oh well, he'd end up telling her later anyway.

Dan wasn't at the corner where they usually met, and so Phil waited a few minutes. A few minutes soon turned into nearly half an hour and Phil had to run to school alone in order to be on time. With just a minute to spare, Phil ran into first period, followed by the stares of his entire class and a muffled laugh from Tyler. Phil immediately turned beat red and walked to his seat with his head down. The rest of class he doodled, daydreaming of Joan and hoping that Dan had told the truth about coming to school that day.

After history, Phil and Tyler chatted until they got to Phil's class math. Tyler continued down the hall while Phil turned into the class. And there was Dan giving Cleo a hug, his eyes slightly bloodshot. Phil gave him a hesitant smile and Dan beckoned him over.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered, "later, after school."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry but this chapter is going to be a little short. I'm a bit rushed in writing this. I wanted to let you all know that I am not going to be able to update that much this summer. I don't have that much access to a computer but I'm probably going to be writing on my phone a lot. Hopefully I am able to get a few chapters done so that there is a lot of updates in September. I can't believe people are actually reading my story. Please leave a review I love seeing what you have to stay. Also, any recomendations for a good Phanfic or Harry Potter fanfic? LMK don't be strangers._

For the rest of the day Phil waited in anticipation. Whatever Dan wanted to tell him would be important. It had to be. If Dan had missed a day of school for it(and Phil assumed he had) and had been crying about it, it was important. And by Dan's standards most things weren't important.

Finally it was the last class of the day, English. Phil usually found English enjoyable, it was his best subject, but today he was unfocused. Once the class was over, Phil went running down the hall to his locker to dump his books. They had Monday off and so there was no weekend homework. He skipped the last three stairs and nearly broke his ankle trying to get to he and Dan's meeting place. Phil ran down the street, drawing stares from people walking, and ran into the park. After scratching his face on many tree branches, he was there. Phil bent over, wheezing. If he had to do that again anytime soon he would throw up.

Crunch…...crunch….crunch

Someone was walking, slowly, cautiously, through the trees. Dan broke through the trees and smiled at Phil.

"Hey…erm…Sorry I wasn't at school yesterday, I just needed a break to..." Dan started off slow. "Ok here it goes.. The reason I wasn't at school was because I needed to talk to my mum about something important and she let me take the day off. Ok..erm.. Phil. I'm gay. I like men. I've known for a little while, maybe before Cleo came out. Its because of her I came out. I mean, she's known and helped me do it. I just.. Phil, you're my best friend and I really want to stay that way, and I can't keep pretending anymore." By the end Dan was talking fast, like he was finally getting something off his chest.

"Dan I... I'm proud of you for coming out. I'm sure it must be scary taking a new path but you're my best friend. I just want you to be happy." Dan smiled at these words, relieved. The two boys walked out, this time without injury to either. They were laughing together, as if nothing had changed, because nothing had. Dan was Dan and Phil was Phil and both boys were just the same as before.

"Hey you wanna sleep over at my place? We can play Mario Kart or something." Phil glanced over at Dan who smiled.

"Sure, but I'm going to kick your ass." Dan teased poking Phil in the side.

The two ran over to Dan's house so that he could grab a bag and drop off his school books.

"Hey sweetie, hey Phil. Where are you off to?" Mrs. Howell appeared in the door to Dan's room while Dan threw underwear into a bag.

"I'm spending the night at Phil's, is that ok?"

"Sure honey, you alright?" Mrs. Howell looked at him with kind eyes, making sure that Dan was good.

"Yeah mum, I'll see you tomorrow." The two boys ran out of the room and down the street to Phil's house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two updates in one day! Who is this person! Ok so I wrote this chapter then decided that because I would forget to post it any other time but now so here it is! It is much longer, part of the reason I'm posting now. I hope you enjoy!_

It was 2 in the morning, and Phil didn't think that he or Dan would be going to bed anytime soon. They had been playing Mario Kart(Dan did kick Phil's ass) until Mrs. Lester came in and told them to stop yelling at the screen. They had just settled down in beanbags to watch a film when Phil looked over at Dan. The other boy was curled up in a ball on the bean bag, completely vulnerable. Phil picked up a pillow and smacked Dan hard in the chest with it. He then ran away screaming when Dan grabbed a couch cushion and came after him. Soon the two were smacking each other with pillows, laughing like hyenas.

"S-s-stop," Phil choked out between laughs, bending over, about to fall. "I-I'm gonna cry." He and Dan fell on the floor rolling around. Dan hit Phil with the pillow with one last halfhearted attempt to win the fight.

"Alright now that we've gotten our monthly work out, what do ya wanna do?" Dan sat up and looked at Phil, still giggling slightly. His stomach made a sound close to a whale's mating call, making the decision for them.

"I guess we should get a quick midnight snack. And by that I mean let's destroy our cereal supply." Phil grinned at Dan.

"You've got a problem you know that right? Let's have like, cookies or something."

"Don't you want…...cockies?" He and Dan broke into laughter, and headed upstairs for food. Leftover cookies and ice cream for Dan, cereal for Phil. After eating their fill, the entire kitchen, they headed back downstairs. It was now 3:30 in the morning and after feasting the two were beginning to feel a little sleepy.

"Do you wanna go to bed, sleep till like, 3, and then play Sonic or something?" Dan asked.  
"Sure, but I'm the sonic master and while you may have only just beat me at Mario Kart,"

"Oh just a bit." Dan smiled

"Daniel Howell let me finish. I'm the sonic master and so you stand no chance against me, King Philip."

"Oh but your Royal Highness, I disagree. See you stand no chance against my magic powers of gayness. A power you seem to lack in, cough cough Joan." The two began to yawn and finally, at 4 am, Dan and Phil drifted off to sleep.

The next day Phil woke up before Dan. He checked the clock and discovered it was 1 in the afternoon. The day was wasted. Oh well, it wasn't as if they were going to do anything with it anyway. Phil's phone buzzed with a text from Tyler.

 **TO: hey wat r u doing 2day. Im bored af**

 **PL: danny boy slept over at my house and were prob gonna play some video games ya no the usual**

 **TO: cool beans**

 **PL: u wanna come over and play with us**

 **TO: sure, he tell u his thing yet.**

 **PL: yea, after school, when did he tell u?**

 **TO: during school, i think he was nervous abt telling u, idk y. Mayb just cuz ur close and he doesn't want to lose that? Idk**

 **PL: yea mayb….**

 **PL: so u coming over**

 **TO: sure ill come over at like 2 or 3, grandmas visiting….ugh**

 **PL: lol c u ltr**

Had Dan really dreaded coming out to Phil? It wasn't as if Phil was weird about it. He understood why he had told Cleo first obviously. She had done the same. She understood what it was like. Phil didn't. But then again, neither did Tyler, or Joan, or Harper. Maybe Tyler was right. It was just because he was worried about losing Phil as a friend. After all, Cleo used to have a friend, Raquelle, who stopped talking to her when she came out. She wasn't very popular though and their friend group had spent months after she left her making rude comments about her. She was a bitch but Phil didn't think he was like that.

"Hey you're up," Dan sat up and looked over at him. "What time is it?" Dan looked around, bewildered, his mess of curly brown hair sticking everywhere.

"It's like 1:15 you lazy ass. Oh and Tyler's coming over later to hang out."

"K, do you have any straighteners I can use? I forgot mine."

"Not sure I trust you with something hot in this confused and tired state but oh well, I guess I can't stop you." Phil teased Dan, but the latter seemed to tired to realize. "What the hell they're upstairs in my bathroom.

"Right…" Dan stumbled up the stairs like a zombie. Phil laughed imagining his family upstairs upon seeing Dan shuffle through the room. He should probably go make sure he didn't accidentally set of the fire alarm or something.

"Dan? Dan? Oh there you are." Dan was struggling to get the straightener plugged in. "Sit here you useless shit." Phil sat Dan down in the tub, grabbed a cup of cold water and splashed it on Dan.

"Fuck, I'm awake. The fuck was that for?" Dan jumped and spluttered everywhere.

"I just wanted to wake you up before you gave yourself 3rd degree burns. Now go straighten your hair. It seemed very important to you 5 minutes ago." Phil smirked at Dan and the other boy glared back.

"Fine frosty, I'm going." Phil laughed and Dan grinned. Phil left the bathroom and went to get dressed. He pulled a bright blue tee shirt which featured the orange pacman ghost. Dan came into the room sporting a plain black shirt, his hair straightened, and his phone in his back pocket.

"I don't know if you remember this because you were a bit of a zombie but Tyler is gonna be her in like, an hour." Phil glanced over at Dan as they walked back down to the basement.

"Yeah, if you told me anything important before dousing me in a bit of the atlantic ocean I don't remember at all."

"Good for you grandpa, but that's it. And why were you so tired, we slept for almost 10 hours."

"Ah well. What can I say. I am a man who needs his beauty sleep." Dan said looking off into the distance, joking with Phil.

Phil scoffed, "You? A man? Yeah right. Also, your beauty sleep didn't seem to have worked because you look as ordinary as you did last night." Dan laughed. The two of them had just gotten comfy in front of _Attack on Titan_ when Tyler ran into the room.

"Hey guys I'm here! Not that you noticed but still." Tyler grinned at them and Dan and Phil laughed.

"Tyler, you realize that you are breaking and entering." Phil made a mock serious face at his friend.

"Phil I was already here. With your mum." Tyler and Dan laughed while Phil thought of a suitable comeback.

"Shhhh shut up you two. Its starting." Tyler and Phil looked away from each other and stared at the screen. The episode began and the three sat down, content to just watch.

Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt. Phil's phone began to ring, and Joan was flashing on the screen in big letters.

"Guys I'll be right back." Phil said quickly, his only response a grunt from Dan and a hand wave from Tyler.

He picked up the phone and immediately heard Joan crying into the phone, her words tumbling into his ear to quickly to make out.

"Wait, wait, Joan. Repeat that. Slowly. Take a deep breath. There you go." Phil could hear her shaky breath through the phone. "Ok, there you go. Now say it again slower."

"Phil. M-m-my mum. She l-l-l-lost her j-job. I-I, w-we, my parents and m-me, have to move." With her last words Phil could hear her begin to cry again and he barely registered what she said. "T-they said it would b-be best if w-we m-m-moved closer to D-Dad's work."

"Wait, Joan you're moving?" Phil's heart sank. He knew where Mr. Taylor worked, it was pretty far away. "Do you mean we have to.." He trailed off, he already knew the answer.

"Y-yeah… Phil, I love you but.. W-well.."

"I know... I love you too. Keep in touch, don't be a stranger. Can I tell Dan and Tyler?"

"Yeah, but I want t-to tell C-cleo and Har-p-per." Phil could hear people talking in the background. "I have to go Phil. L-love you." Then there was a click and Joan was gone. Phil needed a moment. He ran upstairs to his room to take in all that had just happened and he began to cry. Silent tears ran down his face as he looked through their photos on his phone. He had been up there for a half hour when he remembered that Dan and Tyler were downstairs. They had probably gotten through 2 or 3 episodes in his absence but they probably didn't miss him.

"What took you so long Phil. Is Joan really more important to you than us?" Dan and Tyler looked up at Phil when he came in, batting their eyelashes.

"What were you doing, having phone sex? Because the poor phone probably didn't deserve that." Tyler and Dan laughed at the formers joke. "Come on man, you do know we're joking right?"

Phil must have looked shell shocked or something because Dan paused the show and walked towards him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Dan looked concerned

"Joan is moving. We had to break up." Phil barely heard his own voice. Saying made it feel more real. Was this really happening? He could hear Dan and Tyler talking to him, trying to reach him but he didn't listen to them. They were being droned out by the static in his ears. "I need a break, okay?" Phil looked at them, pleading.

"Ok, we'll head over to my house. Alright? Text me or Tyler if you need anything. If you want to come over or want us to come back just let us know." Dan took Tyler's arm and started to walk out. "Just let us know."

Once Dan and Tyler had left, Phil went to his room and lay down on his bed, thinking. Just thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! I'm back from the dead. I'm going to try and update more now. And because school is starting I have something to procrastinate from, meaning more chapters faster. Please leave a review because I want to know what you think of this chapter. Its got a bit of a twist at the end so lmk what you think! Enjoy!

It had been a little over a month since Joan had moved. She and Phil had talked at first, but soon it was awkward. Their conversations were forced, unhappy ones. Eventually they agreed to just text occasionally. Luckily, the boys friendships with Cleo and Heather weren't severed. The five of them remained very close, and were the reason he hadn't fallen apart. After all, they missed Joan too.

Phil was at home playing the sims on his laptop when his phone buzzed. Harper had texted him.

HK: Hey Phil, are you there?

Harper, unlike Phil and Dan, actually used grammar and spell checked before sending a text.

PL: Yea Harp

HK: Do you want to hang out at my place in a week or so? I want to see if everyone can come. My mom said we can hang out and go to a movie or something. Whatever the group wants.

PL: Sounds gr8. LMK who's coming.

Phil was happy Harper had invited him. What with the stress that high school had put on then that year and Joan moving, they hadn't had enough time to hang out. Phil went back to his game and was horrified to see that a giant fire had started in his sim's house.

"Damn it! I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you burn your fucking toast." Phil muttered to himself, starting to douse the fire.

"Hello to the Lesters! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lester and how are you on this fine morning. And Martin. How've you been doing! Alright. I'm going upstairs to see your other, less coordinated son. You know which one! Alrighty, see you in a few!" Footsteps pounded on the stairs and Cleo burst into his his room, flushed bright red, whether from running or embarrassment, Phil couldn't tell. Her short blue hair was hanging(as much as it could) in her face, but she was laughing.

"W-what was that? W-what am I trying to to to do to myself!?" She forced out between laughs. Phil laughed with her.

"What are you doing here?" Phil giggled. Cleo spent the next few minutes getting her bearings, then proceeded to tell him what had happened down there.

"-and then I rushed in the house because I thought you were home alone! But then I saw your mom and dad give each other a quick kiss but if they were my parents they would have started to make out so I announced my presence. And I was so-" Cleo could have gone on for days, so Phil interrupted.

"But the stairs aren't even through the den, you could've just sneaked through. I mean, the only reason it was awkward was because you yelled, so why did you?" Phil smiled at her.

"Force of habit," Cleo shrugged and grinned at him, "But there's something better. Someone better." She flashed Phil her most evil grin, "Come on you have to meet him." Cleo tugged on his arm, giggling. Cleo never giggled. Phil could tell this was going to be good.

The pair walked down the street to the Howell's house, Phil getting more and more curious as to what Cleo had in store for him by the second.

"So Phil," Cleo nudged Phil's arm, "you excited for this little, surprise?" Cleo smiled a nasty grin.

"I don't know am I?"

"Definitely." Cleo nodded her head in a mock decisive movement. She didn't bother knocking when she reached Dan's front door, just opened it and welcomed herself into his front hall.

"And don't worry, this is completely consensual. Dan gave me full permission to take you from your home and bring you to his to introduce you to his-" Cleo stopped short "Well, I'll let him tell you." Phil began to wonder what this was about. While Cleo was a pretty random girl, it was unlike her to ask for permission before entering any of her friends house, and or telling them about important things, which this seemed to be. But then again, it was unlike Joan to move away, and Dan to send Cleo to collect him like a child from daycare.

"Dan! DAN!" Cleo shouted up the stairs, "Phil Lester is now inside of your dwelling, your habitat, your place of residence, your-" She was cut off by a shout from upstairs, presumably Dan's room.

"Alright, alright! Send him up fair maiden."

"Well what about me? I wanna too!"

"No duh, Tyler and Harper are up here too! Just hurry your sorry asses up the goddamn stairs!" The two of them didn't need to be told twice, and proceeded to race up the Howell's spiral stairs. Phil, being horrifyingly unfit, reached Dan's room after Cleo, extremely winded.

"So, how does everyone seem to know to congregate here while I, even though I live the closest, had no idea of this little meeting?" Phil asked smirking

"We were texting you for hours. You weren't answering your phone." Harper informed him, putting particular stress on 'hours' and 'you'.

"Calm down Harp, it was closer to seconds than hours." Tyler glanced at her.

"Yeah, but we got bored of sitting around waiting for you to answer. I ended up drawing to short straw and went to go fetch you." Cleo finished with a shrug

"What were you doing that was so important anyway?" Dan asked with a frown, "I mean, your phone isn't ever off, so you must have been ignoring it."

"Well, my dumb ass sim decided to burn the mother fucking house down so I was a little preoccupied trying to save the 20,000 simoleons that went into that house. And in case you were wondering, I only had to replace the stove and a few countertops." Phil finished with a satisfied nod.

It was 4 in the afternoon, Dan claimed that he had only woken up just before inviting them over 3 hours earlier. Not that Phil didn't believe him. It was more likely than not that Dan had pulled an all nighter, then slept from 6 till 1. The group had moved on to guessing which book/movie a Harry Potter quote had come from. Tyler had just confirmed that the quote 'You're wrong!' came from The Chamber of Secrets.

"Alright, how about this one," Dan looked around at the group, "'It is hot, hot, hot. That's right…'" Cleo narrowed her eyes in concentration, and Tyler cocked his head.

"I know it, I know it!" Harper yelled suddenly, jumping out of her seat, "Is it during the Philosopher's Stone while Harry and Hermione are surrounded by fire?"

"Nope" Dan said with a smirked.

"Oh, I got it!" Cleo looked at Dan suddenly, "It's in the Order of the Phoenix movie, opening scene, and there's a weatherman on tv saying that because they're in the middle of a drought." The room exploded, she was right. Cleo looked around smirking, "There are pluses to having only seen the movies, I know those quotes by heart." Harper looked outraged.

"You've only seen the movies! Oh my fucking god. Take my copy of Philosopher's Stone. Treat it with care. And read." She looked into Cleo's eyes, beginning a staring contest that ended 5 seconds later because she blinked. Cleo smirked, and the group settled down again. It was close to 4:30 and soon they would have to head home because of dinner plans that the Howells had.

"Ok guys I have some pretty big news. Are you ready?" Dan looked at them, suddenly serious, "I got a boyfriend." Dan smiled, obviously excited by his announcement. This new information was taken by excitement by the group too.

"Dan! Oh my god!"

"When did you get together?!"

"Who is it?!"

"What's he like?!"

Everyone seemed to have something to contribute, and Dan answered their questions smiling.

"Well, his name is Alex. He's a ginger, and has bright green eyes." Dan started listing off different characteristics Alex possessed, "He's a Leo, a Ravenclaw, he's into Doctor Who and Sherlock, after taking the ilvermorny house test he was a Wampus, and he's extremely ticklish, despite what he might tell you." Dan was smiling fondly, and Phil was happy for him. "But guys, quick request, can you not tell people at school? He goes too sme private school and I don't really feel comfortable allowing the entire school to know. You catch my drift?" Dan looked around at them expectantly. Everyone nodded, settling him. Tyler glanced at the clock.

"Oh my god it's 4:50, we should head out. I bet your parents are home now too, Dan." The group got up and dispersed, all of them heading back to their respective places of dwelling as Cleo called it.

The next day Dan texted Phil.

DH: Alex is coming ovr, wanna come meet him? Lmk

PL: Sure if u want me 2 come

DH: Cool c u at like 2ish?

PL: Kk

It was 11:30, so Phil threw on an episode of Death Note. Many people said that he and Dan looked like two of its characters, which made him laugh. After a few episodes, Phil checked the time and discovered that it was 1:45 so he decided to walk over to Dan's early.

Phil walked in and was surprised to see a boy walking around Dan's kitchen talking to someone he couldn't see. After walking in a little farther, he saw that the boy was talking to Dan.

"Dan! Hey." Phil walked into the kitchen, waving at his friend.

"Oh hey Phil," Dan said with a smile, "This is Alex." he said gesturing towards the other boy. Alex came over to stand next to Dan.

While Phil knew that Alex was average height, he looked positively miniature compared to Dan. Alex had soft orange hair that contrasted with his dark green eyes. His pale skin was covered with a million freckles that covered his face and probably the rest of his body that he couldn't see. Alex had a sweet smile that he immediately threw at Phil. Dan looked down at him fondly and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Phil." Alex had a very soft voice, but he didn't seem shy at all. In fact, Alex acted very confident and soon he and Phil were joking and laughing about Dan. The three of them went into Dan's living room to play video games, which Alex was pretty good at. Two hours later, Alex had to go home. His mother had planned some dinner thing for his sister's birthday that he was already a few minutes late for.

"So? You like him right?" Dan seemed worried about Phil's opinion on Alex. Phil wondered why. It wasn't as if he were going to stop Dan from seeing whoever the hell he wanted.

"Dan, I might steal him from you. Yeah, he's amazing. Did you introduce him to the others yet?"

"No, I wanted you to meet him first. But I'm thinking of asking Harper if I can bring him to her thing."

"Well, I should probably head home now. I'm gonna ask Tyler if he wants to hang out so you can come too."

"Right then I'll probably see you tomorrow. Let me know when to come over."

"Ok, see you." The two of them stood around awkwardly at the door before Phil waved and started to walk down the street. Phil thought about Alex. Sure he liked him, he liked him a lot, but there was something about him being Dan's boyfriend that made Phil uncomfortable. He didn't know why. Phil was so happy for Dan. But, it was almost like he was jealous. Which he wasn't. No. Phil had, had had a girlfriend. But why was it that when he thought about Dan with the boy that Phil got a small twinge in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I know it's been forever but I wrote a really long chapter for a week or two ago but then I HATED it so I deleted it all and here is the new version. I really hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait._

Weeks had passed since 'Dalex' had become a thing. Cleo thought it was hilarious, and Harper loved nothing more than to good naturedly tease Dan. School was starting in a week, and in two for Alex. He loved nothing more to taunt the group, who he was now close friends with, about his long summer. But, Phil was starting to notice some holes in his previously close knit group of friends. Cleo often spent more time flirting with girls via her phone at gatherings, something that was both highly amusing and saddening at the same time. Harper became obsessed with her drama club. She would go on long rants about how important it was for her to do well in the theatre, even though they still had a year before they really started to worry about college. Tyler was the worst though. He had found a group of guys that went to their school one day soon after Dan started going out with Alex. Tyler had been hanging out with them mostly until Phil rarely saw him. It made him sad to think that his best friends in the world were starting to focus on other things and other people.

Phil had spent the day fooling around in town and was walking home with a box of pizza for him and his brother(a quarter of which he had already eaten). He was getting close to his house, it was now just down the street, when he passed Dan's. Phil knew that Dan had been spending as much time as possible with Alex before school started and, out of habit, glanced into the Howell's front, living room window. Phil had been doing this a lot recently. Often it was just to get a quick glance at Dan, the Dan that he knew. The one that wasn't always wrapped around Alex, the one that played video games with him until they were both so tired they couldn't hold up their heads. Every time Phil thought of those memories his gut would twist. He told himself that it was because he missed those times, but in all honesty, he wasn't sure anymore. Phil had no idea what to think these days. This time when Phil looked in the window he saw Alex with Dan. The pair looked very content. They were cuddled together on the couch, Dan playing a videogame and Alex seemed to be drawing him. The two weren't speaking, just being together. Phil wished he could see the drawing.

He kept walking and eventually arrived home, where Martin was very annoyed at the wait for his dinner. Phil didn't care. He dumped the box on the table and ran to his room to open up tumblr. He scrolled through his dash, it was mostly buffy fan art, but Phil still couldn't get the image of Dan and Alex out of his head. They had looked so happy. Phil wanted that. Phil shook his head. Alex went to boarding school, and would only be around during the winter and spring holidays. During the time in between Phil would have Dan all to himself.

 _Bzzt_

And anyway, Alex made Dan happy, as a good friend, Phil wanted Dan to be happy.

 _Bzzt_

And if that meant being with Alex then so be it.

 _Bzzt_

Phil looked up and realized that he was getting texts. From Dan.

 **DH: Want 2 hang out?**

 **DH: Plz respond soon**

 **DH: Im bored lolzor**

 **DH: i hope u realize that was ironic**

 **PL: sure u want me 2 come ovr now?**

 **DH: yeah, alex just left and im so lonely**

 **PL: k needy im coming**

Phil grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" he called to his brother who probably didn't hear him, and definitely didn't care. Phil walked quickly down the street, hoping to get there fast before Dan changed his mind. Did Phil always use to be like this? Usually he walked slow because he couldn't walk fast. Nevermind now though, he reminded himself as he turned onto the Howell's lawn.

"Dan!?" Phil yelled into the seemingly empty house as he entered "I'm here you ass! Just tell me where you are so that I can get to you." There was a thudding from the stairway, and Dan jumped out over the last three steps.

"Shit Dan you almost flattened me!" Phil shouted out in surprise

"But I didn't did I?" Dan said with a wink. Phil laughed. The two spent the next few hours playing various videos games. Phil helped Dan make a sim and the two spent a good hour laughing and groaning at the antics it got up two. In fact it was just like it used to be, except for one thing. Dan and Phil, whenever they got the opportunity, would glance at the other and smile.

But unfortunately it was approaching midnight, and Phil had to go home. The two said their goodbyes, still grinning ear to ear from the fun they had just had, and Phil started the short walk home. He was still contemplating what had just happened when he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Phil realized with a jolt that today was the last day of summer once he woke up. Knowing that once they got back to classes, he would barely get to see his friends and so he resolved to meet up with them for the day. Maybe he would even see if Alex wanted to come. Phil sent out a group text to Tyler, Harper, Cleo, and Dan. If Dan wanted to invite Alex he could, although Phil's stomach twinged uncomfortably whenever he thought about that.

In the end the only two who couldn't make it were Tyler and Alex. Tyler said he already had plans and Dan said that Alex had a lot of packing to do. The group got together and it was just like old times, minus Tyler. After getting Mexican take-out, the four went into the park to eat. Harper and Dan had a 'burp-off', seeing who could make the smelliest burp. Phil and Cleo were the competition's reluctant judges.

"Whoop, definitely Harper." Cleo gasped, backing away from Harp with her nose plugged.

"Yes! That's 5 to 2, I'm winning. Sucker." Dan stuck his tongue out at her, grinning.

"I'm going to bring this back. I was just letting you win so that you would feel better about your mediocre burping." Dan mocked confidence.

After another half hour of this, the group declared Harper the obvious winner(15 to 4) and they set out for home. Harper and Cleo turned away onto their respective streets, waving their goodbyes, and soon it was just Dan and Phil. The two were walking in silence when a thought occurred to Phil.

"Dan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why have you been spending so much time with Harper, Cleo, and I? Don't you want to spend as much time with Alex until he has to go away." Dan didn't respond straight away. Phil looked over to his friend, and into his dark brown eyes. The day was hot and humid so Dan's hair had curled up and was in his face.

"Alex and I, well, we broke up."Dan looked down, clearly upset.

"But, why? You two seemed so happy together." Though he wasn't entirely sure, Phil was heartened by this news. He mentally kicked himself. His best friend had just broken up with someone he loved, he should be supportive.

"Well, you know how he's going back to school, and I guess he just didn't want to have to deal with a long distance relationship. I mean, it was kind of like you and Joan. Neither of us wanted to, but it was something we had to do." Dan still seemed kind of upset so Phil swung his arm around Dan. It settled on his shoulders comfortably and Phil's heart began to race.

"I never thought of it that way, but it makes sense. I'm sorry Dan. I know you loved him a lot." Dan seemed to cheer up a bit at these words, and the two continued to walk in the ever growing dark, Phil's arm still on Dan's shoulders.

Phil only removed his arm when they reached the Howell's house.

"One more time around the block?" Dan said jokingly, but Phil heart began to pound.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early." Phil said with a smile. Dan waved and turned around to walk up the path to his house. Phil smiled after him and watched until he saw Dan plop down on the couch in the living room. It was weird that just last night, Dan had been sitting there with Alex, so happy, and now he was single.

Phil arrived home around 11:30 and was quickly attacked by his parents.

"You have school tomorrow! What were you thinking staying out so late?"

"It is so late, what on earth were you doing?

"I hope, and you better too, that all of your summer work is done, or else there will be trouble for you!" Both his parents seemed to be more mad as a principle of being up so late on a school night, rather than angry, so he let them run out of steam before he went up to his room. Once up there, Phil texted Dan. He really wanted to talk to him.

 **PL: lol my parents were mad when i got home so late wbu**

 **DH: lol my mum was annoyed but my dad didn't really care**

After a few minutes though, Phil mum came upstairs to make sure he went to bed and so Phil put down his phone for a bit and thought about Dan. His arm had felt so natural on Dan's shoulder, but did Dan feel that way about Phil? Because Phil could tell now, no doubt about it, that he was absolutely, 100% in love with Dan Howell.

Phil's phone buzzed and he jumped.

 **DH: Im bored u wanna meet me at the park?**

Phil's heart began to race. He responded to Dan right away, the park was fairly close too. After checking that both his parents were asleep, Phil tiptoed out of the house and into the night. The last of the summer air felt so good on his skin and he began to grin as he ran down the road to the park.

Phil arrived at the park at 12:30, out of breath. He took a minute(or two or three) to get his breath back, then began to look around of Dan.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Startled, Phil jumped around, only to see Dan grinning at him.

"And I, you good sir." Phil said with a laugh.

"Come on." Dan grabbed Phil's sleeve and dragged him through the park, past rocks and trees until they were deep in the park. In fact, Phil realized, Dan seemed to be taking him to the same spot that he had come out to him a few months ago. It seemed like years. The two stopped and Dan turned to face Phil.

"Phil?" Dan looked into his eyes and Phil stared back.

"Yeah?" Phil was whispering. It was quite cramped back here and he and Dan were only a foot or two away from each other.

"Phil you're my best friend. And you're the best best friend anyone could ask for." Dan took a step closer to Phil. Phil's heart began to race. Bum bum bum bum bum.

"And I wanted to tell you that.." Dan looked down before continuing, "I don't want you to be my best friend anymore…." Dan looked back up at him, "I want you to be my boyfriend." Phil's heart began to race, faster and faster until he was sure Dan could hear it.

"Phil…-" Dan was about to ask a question, but Phil didn't care, he leaned forward, and before the other boy could finish his sentence, Phil kissed him. And Dan kissed him right back.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! I know its been a while but I'm back and I've gotten back into the flow of the story! LMK what you think of this chapter because it may have taken awhile but I actually got it up. Enjoy!_ Dan and Phil were walking back through the park, their shoulders brushing each other slightly. Dan walked closer to Phil and teasingly nudged him. Phil responded just as, if not more enthusiastically, because nothing had changed between the boys, not really. They were still best friends. Phil looked over at Dan. "Hey, Dan. Umm, I know this is really cliche but, well, what are we?" "Well I don't know." Dan smirked at Phil and winked, "If I asked you to be my boyfriend right now, would you say yes?" Phil thought for a minute. "Yes" "Well that's it, right? You are my boyfriend, Phillip Lester." Dan threw his arm over Phil's shoulder and grinned at him. The pair continued to walk through the park, enjoying the fading summer air. Once they reached Dan's house, the two broke apart and Phil continued to walk down the deserted street. He had no idea what to do. He was definitely bi, why else would he have loved Joan, a time that seemed so long ago know, but be feeling so hopelessly in love with Dan. None of it made sense. Perhaps he could sleep on it? No, Phil knew that he would now sleep tonight. Not with the prospect of seeing Dan in the morning(something that seemed so much more exciting new), and definitely not with the nagging thought that sometime soon he would have to face his parents about this. Phil knew he was incredibly lucky to have his parents, and he knew that when he did eventually tell them they would be nothing but supportive. That didn't make it any less nerve-racking though. Phil reached his house and silently made his way up to his room. His parents may not care that he's bi, but they would definitely mind if they found him arriving home at 1:30 in the morning the night before school starts. Phil realized with a jolt, _Crap I didn't do my summer work and it is nearly 2am the night before school starts shit shit shit shit._ What better thing to do in this situation than to text Dan, who was most likely in the same predicament. Although, unlike Phil, Dan probably hadn't realized it yet. PL : **Yo D-hizzle** DH : **fuck u want it's late and im trying to play halo** DH : **(I do hope u realize i was teasing in that last txt plz don't hate me)** DH : **bb** PL : **lol, did u do ur summer work yet?** PL : **i just realized that i haven't started yet-.-** DH : **lol sucks** DH : **WAIT CRAP** Phil laughed and got down to work. Now that he had just saved Dan's ass, he really needed to save his own. Ugh, this was hard. He had to do multiple math packets and write an essay on a book(he had already read the book). Many hours later, it was 5 am and Phil had an hour to get some sleep before school. He was seriously considering feigning illness but then he remembered that it was the first day and his mom would not let him miss that. Phil would have to be bleeding out of every pore in his body(nice graphic image there) in order for his mom to let him miss the first day. To be fair, it was only one day per year so Phil guessed he should probably cut his mom some slack. And probably get some sleep himself. Phil arrived at school looking like a stoner. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled and his hair wasn't much better. His eyes were red and puffy from sleep deprivation and on top of that he had forgotten the god damn essay and packets that he had slaved so hard over. He saw a few kids throw him sympathetic glances, especially in english when their strict new teacher spent the entire class giving him the evil eye. Unfortunately, Phil didn't see as much of Dan as he had hoped as they only had a few classes together that day. Luckily they still had lunch together, along with Cleo and Harper. Sadly, though they did still have lunch with him, Tyler had cut off the rest of the group completely. He sat with a different bunch of guys that Dan and Cleo personally thought were jackasses, but whatever made Tyler happy. The group joked about the rest of their summer vacations, Cleo talked about the trip she was planning north to go see Joan, and Harper went on a rant about the new freshmen in Drama Club. Phil pointed out that the Juniors two years earlier had probably thought the same way about her and the other then freshmen, but Harper insisted that she hadn't been _that_ annoying. Finally it was the last class of the day, the arts. For the arts, each student was allowed to pick an elective to take. Harper took extended drama, Cleo took abstract art, Dan played to piano in the music class, and Phil took advanced art. He had always loved to draw and in this class he was able to draw his classmates, his friends, anyone, anything, he wanted and get an easy grade to show to colleges. For the first day the teacher, Mr. Adami, ranted about how imperfect life was, and how he wanted to see that reflected in their work, or whatever. All Phil could think about was when he would get to see Dan again. He was also still stressing about coming out to his mom and dad. He knew, just as always had, that they would love and support him, it was just a really scary thought. But Phil knew that, like a band-aid, this would have to be done quickly, or it would never stop stressing him out. "Phil! Phil!" Dan came running down the hall towards him, drawing many stares from younger students passing through the halls. "Woah, slow down there. I don't think that you've done this much running since, well, ever!" Dan and Phil laughed and cringed at the same time. They both knew it was true. "Well," started Dan "You looked like you were heading off in the opposite direction and I couldn't let you get away that easily." Dan winked. Cleo and Harper both took the bus, and after a "heartfelt" sendoff, the two began the familiar journey home. Phil reached over and took Dan's hand in his own and rested his head on Dan's shoulder. "Hey, Dan?" Phil asked quietly, looking up ever so slightly "Yeah, Phil?" "I, well, I think I'm going to come out to my parents tonight, and I don't know how. Do you, well I mean you've done it before so do, do you have any advice?" Dan stood up straight and looked Phil straight in the eye. "Phil, all you have to do is tell them who you are and how you feel. I know your parents. They're cool. They love you no matter what. Just be straight with them. Well, I guess you can't really be straight with them," Dan smiled at him and took his hand back, "You'll know what to do. I know you will." They reached Phil's house first, and with Dan's blessing Phil entered his home, palms sweating. He knew that Martin wouldn't be home yet, he was out working his part time job and with a quick glance into the kitchen, Phil could see both his mother and his father sitting and talking. Well, he probably wouldn't get another shot like this so Phil whipped his hands on his jeans and went inside. "Mom? Dad? C-can I talk to you about something?" Phil walked into the room timidly before regaining his composure and standing taller. "Sure baby, what is it?" Phil's mom looked at him with concern "Well, I'm not sure how long I've know this. I've had small suspicions for a while but, know I know for sure. I'm bisexual. I like girls, and I like boys." Phil looked at them, and tears sprung to his eyes, terrified that their reaction would be negative. "I just really hope that you still love me and want me to be your son because I love you and I was really scared and I know I shouldn't be but I am." The words tumbled out of Phil's mouth even though he hadn't meant for them to. "Oh honey! Of course we love you. You're our boy, Philly, nothing could ever change that." Mrs. Lester began to cry and embraced her son. The two of them hugged, hard before Mr. Lester joined in too. They broke apart and the Lesters sat their son down and talked to him about Dan. Phil told them everything, minus the part where they were in a park at 1 in the morning. He told them about how he and Dan had gotten together, his parent practically beamed. The two both loved Dan, and he was always polite to them. Phil, his heart a little lighter, raced upstairs towards his room. He whipped out his phone and was about to text Dan when he realized that he still needed to come out to his other friends. Harper and Cleo still didn't know, and it felt wrong not to tell them. Phil knew it was his choice, but he knew that he wanted to tell them. Maybe the next day at school? Or not, even if he was going to tell his family and closest friends, that didn't mean he wanted to announce it to everyone at school, especially not on the second day. And then there was Martin. Phil had to tell him, but not until he got home later. He had until then to relax and regain his composure. It was dinnertime, and Phil and Martin had sat down with their parents for one of their two weekly dinners as a family. His mom and dad kept glancing at him, and everytime Phil caught them at it they threw him a quick smile and looked away. Martin still hadn't noticed that anything was different. Phil could have sprouted a second head and Martin still wouldn't have noticed. "Hey Martin?" Phil wanted to get this over with "Hmmm?" "I have something to tell you, something important." Phil found that it was a little easier to explain himself this time. Perhaps it would continue to get easier. "Martin, I've already told Mom and Dad this but I'm, well, I am bi." Phil nodded his head hoping that Marin would understand in the same way that his parents had. "No shit sherlock. I mean, sure you were into Joan, but you're so obvious about liking dudes. Ha that is no surprise." Phil was taken aback, he wasn't sure whether his brother was being sarcastic to ease the tension, or to be rude. Most of the time it could swing either way. The Lesters continued to eat their dinner, occasionally making broken up conversation. Phil avoided Martin's eyes. Martin seemed indifferent, and whether this was good or bad, Phil wasn't quite sure. Finally, dinner was over and Phil could escape to his room. He ran up and realized with a jolt of annoyance that he hadn't done his homework yet. Mumbling about how teachers shouldn't be allowed to assign homework on the first day, Phil got to work. Sure it wasn't a ton, at least compared to what was coming, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Phil struggled through French homework, Dan crossing his mind constantly. Well, who could blame him? Dan was amazing, French homework wasn't. Dan was funny, something that trigonometry certainly was not. And Dan, Phil couldn't help but admit, made him happy, something that not everyone could do. The next day, after school, Dan and Phil met Harper and Cleo in the park. The four of them walked to the far end where they had a decent amount of privacy to sit and talk for a little bit. After taking a deep breath, Phil came out for the third time in two days, this time without stammering at all. He had been right. The more he did it, the easier it was. Phil knew it wasn't like this for everyone, and he considered himself to be very lucky. Dan and Phil had decided that the best way to tell the girls that they were together would be to subtly hold hands or something. If they still didn't get it maybe they would give each other a quick peck on the cheek. Phil was personally hoping that they wouldn't get it at first. Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand, while continuing the conversation. "Wait, Dan, what are you doing?" Cleo had a mad glint in her eye, and Phil knew that she had gotten the message. It took Harper a little longer "What do you mean what is Dan doing?"Harper threw Cleo a quizzical look and looked down at Dan and Phil's intertwined fingers, "Wait, wait, wait. Are you guys?" Harper grinned manically. "YES they're like my OTP!" Harper giggled and Dan rolled his eyes at her. "You can't ship your friends with your other friends, that's just creepy." Dan jokingly glared at her "Oh yeah Dan, because your sweaty palm is definitely not gripping mine like a lifeline right now." The group laughed and continued on with their conversation. "Well, I guess if we are on the topic of the homosexuals,"Cleo looked around, "I guess this is the perfect time to tell you that I am officially getting laid." She smirked at the others. "Well, not quite yet, but we've been going on dates for a month or two now, so I'm looking forward to it." Cleo laughed "Wait, what? So am I the only single one here? Wow who would have guessed." Harper looked impressed "So? When do we get to meet her?" Cleo laughed, "Well I didn't tell you at first because I didn't you scaring her off, but I guess this weekend works. I'll text you guys when." As it got darker the group disbanded and headed back to their respective families. That night, Phil lay awake thinking about Dan, Harper, and Cleo and how lucky he was to have them. He smiled at the thought of meeting Cleo's girlfriend, and silently laughed when he thought about how Harper would react to meeting her. But mostly he just thought about Dan and how lucky he was to have him in his life. 


End file.
